


too bright

by shitbricks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND THERES GONNA BE SEX, M/M, POE IS A COOL GUY AND FINN IS A HUGE DORK, POE PUTS THE MOVES ON THE POOR BOY, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitbricks/pseuds/shitbricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey buddy, you doing alright?” </p><p>There was that voice again, only this time there was a face to it.</p><p>In front of the light there was the face of one Poe Dameron, smiling his crooked, charming smile, the shine of the light behind his head casting a halo around his hair and Finn couldn’t help but smile in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT IM SORRY I LITERALLY GOT BACK FROM THE THEATER AND STARTED WRITING THIS
> 
> its probs gonne be a short 3 chapters w/ some flirting n some star gazing and some soft lovin between da boyz
> 
> this is bullshit im just so gay oh my g o d
> 
> (title from the perfume genius song too bright)

_Dark. Dark. It was so dark and he didn’t understand why._

But one thing Finn did understand was his body ached, not just a joint ache in the elbow or a bruise on his hip, but an ache that seemed to engulf his entire body right down to his bones, which also felt creaky and weak, despite not having used them yet.

Lost in his daze and confusion Finn, eyes still closed, had scrunched his eyebrows together in pain, his lips quirking into a grimace to hold back a groan of pain.

There was a quick shuffle that sounded like a chair squeaking against linoleum, followed by a sharp gasp.

“He’s awake! Hey—he’s awake!” A voice called from somewhere next to Finn, the voice sounded so familiar, he found himself reaching for it in his mind, the voice being the one solid point of reference in his current state.

There were more shuffles and squeaks against linoleum, voices murmuring too low for Finn to hear.

He wanted to hear that voice again.

_Bright, way too bright._

His pupils constricted against the bright, artificial light that shone directly into his eyes from above.

His head was filled with stars, his eyes were open but he still couldn’t see; there was only the brain-piercing shine of the light above him.

“Hey buddy, you doing alright?”

There was that voice again, only this time there was a face to it.

In front of the light there was the face of one Poe Dameron, smiling his crooked, charming smile, the shine of the light behind his head casting a halo around his hair and Finn couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah—yeah, I think I’m good…” Finn murmured, testing his voice, which unfortunately sounded like sandpaper and stone with a good mix of pre-pubescent boy for good measure. Poe’s mouth opened and his perfect white teeth shone brightly as he let out a not-no-charming snort of a laugh, but in the most earnest way possible.

“Well, you look good for someone who got a lightsaber to the back about six days ago.” Poe stepped back from the light and the brightness flooded Finn’s sight again, but with (most) of his equilibrium and consciousness returned to him, he had the sense to follow Poe’s form and look at him, now sitting in the chair next to what seemed to be his hospital bed.

Finn’s jaw tightened, the memories of the battle on Starkiller, and Kylo Ren, and Rey.

Finn shot up quickly, as if startled, nerves going off like blown fuses and eyes wide with fear and concern. One male nurse in the room reacted with a jolt, knocking over a medical cart carrying pill bottles and other small medical supplies to grab Finn’s wrist, making sure he couldn’t jump out of bed and hurt himself. But it took Poe placing a delicate hand on Finn’s shoulder, soft, but firm, grounding, to ease him back onto the pillow below him.

Heavy breaths shook through him, his heart rate up tenfold and his anxiety through the roof. Finn chewed his lip with worry, too preoccupied with horrible thoughts of losing one of the only friends he’s ever known to realize Poe was staring at him with heavy concern.

“Rey… Is she alright?” Finn whispered faintly.

Poe frowned at the despair that Finn seemed to be drowning in, the boy has been through enough.

“Finn, she’s alright, we completed the map,” the dread that seemed to fill Finn drained out of the room upon those words, quickly being replaced with curiosity and hope that shone through the light smile that graced Finn’s lips.

“She’s off to see Skywalker, we don’t know when she’ll be back.” Poe tested the last words carefully, knowing it could easily send Finn back into a dark place.

Finn nodded slowly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before letting out a giddy laugh.

“I—I’m just glad she’s alright,” he grinned up at Poe, all the stress and the anxiety non-existent in his features now that he knew his friend was safe.

Poe sat back down on the chair next to Finn’s bed, his jacket draped neatly on the back. A wire connected in Finn’s head, causing him to perk up slightly.

“Oh, sorry, I’ve been meaning to give it back,” Finn shrugged nonchalantly,” But I’ve been knocked out for almost a week so I haven’t exactly found the time.”

Poe held up a hand and Finn stopped rambling.

“Nah, keep it. As I said before, it suits you.”

Finn’s face burned with a flustered heat when Poe said that, accompanied by a subtle smirk and a wink.

“Maybe later when you get checked outta this place, you’d wanna meet me in the mess hall to eat?” Poe suggested with a shrug, casually placing a hand suspiciously close to Finn’s currently resting on the bed.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Finn replied happily, ignoring the awkward exchange of looks between the nurses tending to him as Poe left the room with a final wink and the quick flare of finger guns with a snap.


	2. Chapter 2

After the nurses finished running tests and giving him a proper physical (which he struggled through), Finn was finally released from the squeaky linoleum floored, fluorescent lighted, rubbing alcohol stanching hell that was the medical bay.

His back still felt like absolute shit, there was no denying that, he was limping around base in an almost pitiful manner that attracted the sympathy from various members of the resistance that offered to help him walk to his destination, to even carrying him there; he politely declined both offers.

Finn felt his stomach grumble with a loud gurgle and he automatically clutched his stomach, realizing he probably hasn’t eaten any actual solid food in almost a week. He hobbles as fast as his wounded self could go, putting on quite a show getting into the mess mall. Finn searched not-so-subtly around the hall for a mess of dark brown hair paired with an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit.

“Hey, you made it!” Poe all but crashed into him from his left, appearing to almost appear out of thin air as he wraps a thin arm around Finn’s waist to keep him from falling from the direct impact.

Finn splutters incoherently on the surprise attack, grabbing at Poe’s jumpsuit for balance, causing the pilot to let out another one of his stupidly charming snort-laughs.

_Stupid pilot and his stupid cute laugh and his charming smiles_

“Well limp-y, now that you’ve escaped the white-walled prison of the med bay, let’s get you some food that hasn’t been pureed into green mush!”

Finn followed Poe to the line where more than a dozen Resistance members were lined up, spilling piles of sloppy food onto flimsy plastic trays. Definitely not as classy as the food they had on Starkiller, but he guessed the First Order has more financial support than the Resistance. Finn felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of the First Order and the atrocious deeds that followed him, looming over his shoulder.

Finn glanced down at his side when Poe gently bumped hips with him, looking at Finn through his eyelashes and giving him a questioning look with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Finn smiled reassuringly and bumped Poe lightly back with his hip before proceeding down the line with a new sense of ease in his heart.

This was his home now, the First Order is nothing to him anymore, he belongs here.

After retrieving their food, Finn and Poe sat down in the corner of the hall, close enough to others that they could be in outside conversation if they wanted but far enough away they could eat in relative privacy.

Poe practically inhaled his meal in ten seconds flat, leaving Finn in the dust as he ate the extraordinarily dry and odd smelling meat (maybe?) in small, portioned bites.

“So, how’s the life of a rebel treating ya Finn, feel pretty badass?” Poe asked with a snicker, though Finn could hear the genuine curiosity in his voice.

“Better than the First Order, that’s for sure, no more cleaning toilet _or_ shooting innocents.” Finn attempted weakly at humor behind his words, but when it came to the First Order, he really couldn’t put any heart into it.

Poe nodded silently, mindlessly stabbing holes into the pliant Styrofoam tray that once held his food on it, staring into Finn’s eyes with a strange intensity, searching for something.

“Finn, you know you’re a hero, right?” Poe said with a sudden seriousness that he hadn’t heard in his voice before.

“You helped save a lot of people, you turned on the life you were raised into and saved _me.”_

Poe placed his hand on top of Finn’s on the table, linking their pinkies together.

“You’re a good person Finn, you can’t choose how you were raised, but you did choose who you were going to be, and you made the right choice.”

Finn looped their pinkies together a little tighter and nodded slowly, the comfortable silence that lasted for almost a half hour after their conversation put a funny feeling into both the boys hearts, causing both of them to smile shyly down at their interlocked fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright this is gonna be more than 3 chapters cause im doin em in short lil bursts of schmoopy bullshit

It was reaching dusk before they decided to leave the mess hall, it was a late lunch and they decided they were going to skip dinner and play cards in Poe’s room instead.

“Wait—do you even have a room on base?” Poe asked suddenly, eyebrows shooting up curiously.

“Umm—nope, I guess not?” Finn shrugged, chuckling lightly,” guess I spent all my time in the med bay while here.”

Poe slowed his walk for a second, eyes shooting downward, staring away quietly for a few moments as if pondering something.

Finn glanced over at him, prolonged silence around Poe was something unusual, he always had _something_ to say.

“What is it?” Finn asked, nudging Poe’s side with his pointer.

Poe shot him a look, opened his mouth to say something, before quickly closing it again and looking away from Finn nervously.

_A nervous Poe? Well that’s new…_

Finn poked at the man’s side again, prodding his stomach with his pointer with enough pressure Poe burst out in laughter.

“No- _nothing_ I promise! It was nothing.” He smiled, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks from laughter.

“If you don’t tell me I will exploit my newfound knowledge of your ticklish sides until you give in.” Finn warned with a devious smirk, holding up a pointer finger menacingly before quickly jabbing out with both hands and tickling Poe’s sides.

Poe squirmed and giggled before grabbing Finn’s wrists firmly, successfully locking the boy’s hands on his hips while he recovered from the tickle torture by catching his breath.

“Alright, alright. I was just gonna ask if maybe, since you don’t have your own room, and we’re short on living quarters around here, maybe you’d wanna stay in my room?” Poe asked, shyness taking over his usual cocky attitude, causing him to look down at his feet, his grip on Finn’s hands tightening.

“Sure, but isn’t there only one bed…” Finn questioned, face burning slightly at the implications.

“I can sleep on the floor!” Poe burst out loudly, suddenly realizing his volume before whispering,” Or we could share a bed, whatever works for you.”

A small crowd had gathered at this point, casually watching the two awkward boy’s interaction from the corner of their eyes as they went about their business.

“Ummm” Poe spluttered before slowly taking his hands on Finn’s who in turn retracted his hands from Poe’s hips. The distance that had closed between them stayed the same though, both men briefly smirking and staring at each other before Poe snorted and looked away, unable to handle the adorableness that was Finn and his goofy puppy dog look.

“Well, let’s go get you settled in then.” Poe suggested, walking towards the direction of the private quarters in long strides. Finn watched him go for a heartbeat, definitely not watching how great Poe’s butt looked in his jumpsuit, then shaking his head and sprinting to catch up, walking directly next to Poe who had a devilish smirk across his features as he looked at Finn from the corner of his eye.

“I saw you staring.”

Finn’s face burned as he let out a flustered noise, looking away when Poe gave him a quick wink.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ my tumblr smoopey.tumblr.com for more of my absolute bullshit-ery


End file.
